In the past, various methods have been used to make foam cushions which provide both safe, suppportive means as well as a soft, comfortable seat for the rider of a vehicle such as a snowmobile or a mobile piece of heavy industrial equipment. The methods of preparing such cushions for the most part have involved the bonding together of different types of foams and/or foams of different hardnesses to form laminated cushions having the desired properties. Such methods have been effective in that they do provide cushions having the desired comfort and safety for use in such vehicle seats; however, the methods are not only time consuming, but they are also expensive.
The present invention provides a method for producing a novel, multidensity foam article which is suitable as a seat cushion and which has a firm, supportive inner layer as well as a soft, comfortable outer layer. Moreover, the multidensity foam article is produced by a method which is economical and practical as will be evident from the following description.